


Dizzy

by kocheng_humu



Series: ONEUS "LIVED" Album Project [4]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Bottom Seoho, First Time, Honeymoon, M/M, Morning After, Pillow Talk, Top Keonhee, older uke, younger seme
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocheng_humu/pseuds/kocheng_humu
Summary: Seoho merasakan kedua pipinya menghangat. Membalas ciuman Keonhee dan merasakan jatuh cinta; entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Seoho pikir, dia sanggup untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama pria ini; pemuda yang telah tumbuh bersamanya sejak usia belia. Seoho dulu terbiasa melindungi Keonhee ketika bocah itu dulu dibully. Kini setelah dewasa, Keonhee yang akan balik melindunginya dan berjanji akan selalu sedia di sisinya. Bersama, takkan ada lagi yang perlu mereka takuti. Selamanya. Hingga maut yang memisahkan mereka.
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Series: ONEUS "LIVED" Album Project [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008090
Kudos: 5





	Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> I love Keonho with top Keonhee as my own preference. If u uncomfortable with top keonhee, it's okay to not read it :)

Seoho membuka matanya separuh mengantuk ketika merasakan ada jemari yang mengusap poninya. Wajah Keonhee yang dekat membuatnya seketika terbangun.

“Sori, hyung,” Keonhee seketika menarik tangannya. “Gue bikin lo kebangun?”

Seoho menggeleng kecil. Masih mengantuk. Namun, seketika ia teringat bahwa mereka telah melewati malam pertama mereka dengan sempurna. Dan ini akan jadi pagi pertama mereka sebagai sepasang pengantin baru sejak mereka resmi mengucap sumpah sehidup semati delapan belas jam yang lalu.

“Masih jam tiga pagi, hyung,” Keonhee menjawab sembari mengukir seulas senyum. “Tidur lagi sana.”

“Keonhee, bokong gue sakit gara-gara lo.”

“Sakit? Hyung, maafin gue. Terlalu kasar ya malam tadi?”

Wajah Keonhee seketika terlihat panik, namun Seoho segera menarik tangan suaminya itu agar kembali berbaring di sebelahnya. Kaki mereka bersentuhan di bawah selimut tebal doraemon yang Keonhee punya. Saling bersentuhan dan menghantarkan kehangatan. Seoho ingat, dulu mereka sering berdebat mengenai mana yang lebih lucu antara doraemon dan pokemon. Perdebatan yang cukup menggelikan.

Seoho meraih tangan Keonhee kemudian meletakkannya ke atas pipinya. Merasakan betapa besarnya telapak tangan Keonhee ketika menangkupnya seperti ini.

Jika diingat-ingat lagi, Keonhee tumbuh begitu pesat dan banyak dalam kurun waktu dua puluh lima tahun terakhir ini. Sementara Seoho, sudah tidak pernah bertumbuh lagi sejak ia lulus dari SMA. Keonhee dulu masih setinggi telinganya, sejak kapan bocah ingusan yang dulu senang mengenakan kostum doraemon ini terus tumbuh dan membalap tinggi badannya?

Orang bilang, menikah dengan sahabat kecil akan berakhir canggung.

Walaupun Seoho secara literal lahir lebih dahulu dua tahun, namun mereka selalu rekat seperti perangko sejak masih bocah ingusan berusia tujuh tahun. Seoho telah menyaksikan 80% dari pengalaman hidup Keonhee yang memalukan. Mulai dari Keonhee yang menangis sebab dibully karena menjadi maniak doraemon, Keonhee yang menangis saat pentas budaya di atas panggung sekolah dasar, hingga Keonhee yang diomeli ibunya karena selalu terlambat bangun—bahkan hingga detik ini.

“Hyung mau gue olesi salep analgesik lagi? Mama juga nitip sepak aspirin. Biar gue ambil dulu di—“

“Ga usah. Udah ga seberapa sakit, kok. Tapi gue udah ga ngantuk, Hee. Ngobrol, yuk?”

Keonhee tertawa mendengarnya. “Emang lo mau ngobrol apaan pukul tiga pagi kayak gini, hyung?”

“Keonhee!”

” _Fine, sorry!_ ” Keonhee terbahak. Meski tidak punya bayangan apapun tentang apa yang akan mereka bicarakan sebab hampir seluruh lembar kehidupannya berhiaskan nama Seoho di sisinya. Pemuda lebih tua itu selalu ia anggap seperti kawan sebaya karena selalu bersamanya, kecuali ketika mereka berpisah selama lima tahun karena mengambil kuliah di kampus yang berbeda. Seoho-hyung meninggalkannya ke Seoul, sementara Keonhee menetap di kampung halaman mereka. Di jeda lima tahun itulah keduanya menyadari hampanya hidup tanpa satu sama lain.

Sehingga ketika Seoho kembali dan Keonhee telah mapan dengan pekerjaannya, mereka berakhir dengan saling mengconfess perasaan satu sama lain dan Keonhee melamarnya.

Seoho terdiam beberapa saat. Jemarinya menggenggam gelisah telapak tangan Keonhee.

“Keonhee, sebenarnya…,” Seoho menelan ludah. Wajahnya memerah dan tak berani menatap Keonhee di matanya. Terus menunduk menatap lapisan kain selimut yang membalut tubuh telanjang keduanya. _”Sebenarnyaguemasihperjaka”_.

“Apa?” Keonhee mengerutkan kening. “Pelan sedikit, hyung. Gue ga denger.”

“Gue.. masih.. perjaka…”

Setelah itu, Seoho segera menutup wajahnya dengan lapisan selimut. Ingin membungkam mulutnya dengan gumpalan kain tersebut sampai ia tersedak atau sekalian mati agar bisa terbunuh seketika saking malunya.

Alih-alih memarahinya, Keonhee justru tertawa geli melihat tingkah suaminya. Dengan gemas menggusak surai berantakan Seoho agar tampak semakin berantakan lalu menarik turun kain selimut yang menutupi wajahnya.

“Ga usah malu, hyung. Gue sebenarnya udah menduga kalau hyung emang perjaka. Bualan lo selama ini tentang lo yang udah nidurin total 30 orang selama kuliah di Seoul itu juga bohong, kan? Gue kenal hyung dari jaman orok. Gue udah nebak dari gelagat hyung kalau hyung emang belum pernah seks.”

“Jadi lo ga marah?”

“Kalau pengalaman pertama hyung berarti bersama gue, kenapa harus marah?”

Seoho merasa bodoh karena cemas berlebihan untuk semua ini; karena ini Keonhee. Dongsaeng tersayangnya sekaligus cinta pertama yang kini telah menjadi suaminya.

 ** _Suaminya, lelakinya, sahabatnya._** Seseorang yang merangkap ribuan definisi dalam hidupnya.

Seoho menutupi wajahnya karena malu, namun Keonhee menarik pergelangan tangannya lembut dan menyejajarkan wajah keduanya sambil tersenyum tersenyum lebar mabuk oleh karena cinta.

“Kemari. Cium gue, hyung”

Seoho merasakan kedua pipinya menghangat. Membalas ciuman Keonhee dan merasakan jatuh cinta; entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Seoho pikir, dia sanggup untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama pria ini; pemuda yang telah tumbuh bersamanya sejak usia belia. Seoho dulu terbiasa melindungi Keonhee ketika bocah itu dulu dibully. Kini setelah dewasa, Keonhee yang akan balik melindunginya dan berjanji akan selalu sedia di sisinya. Bersama, takkan ada lagi yang perlu mereka takuti. Selamanya. Hingga maut yang memisahkan mereka.

* * *

**_THE END_ **


End file.
